


Fanart No. 4: Thousand Words

by Caseycuervo



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: 2x1 - Freeform, Art, M/M, Sexual Content, Vector Image
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 08:03:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1502945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caseycuervo/pseuds/Caseycuervo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart made in Adobe Illustrator for the story "Thousand Words" by ExecutiveShrimp. (found only on FF.net)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanart No. 4: Thousand Words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ExecutiveShrimp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExecutiveShrimp/gifts).



> If you're viewing this through a small window, you might not see the whole image. Expand to full size. 
> 
> This is a zesty lemon scene from "Thousand Words" by ExecutiveShrimp. I recommend it to all 1x2/2x1 fans ^.^

 


End file.
